villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Le Quack
Le Quack was a reccuring villain in Courage the Cowardly Dog. As a French duck, he served as a con artist in most episodes and often bamboozled the Bagge family (''except Courage''). History He first appeared under the guise of an amnesia doctor when Muriel had amnesia. In most episodes he appears in, he later gets arrested, and ends up wrecking the police car, or prison (''often there aren't any signs of any survivors'') and always declared the famous line "You have not seen the last of Le Quack." He last appeared in "Ball of Revenge," where he posed as a referee for the villains' team. Appearances ''Dr. Le Quack, Amnesia Specialist In this episode, Le Quack gets a call that someone has amnsia and goes to Courage's house to see the paitent. However, Le Quck only tends to try and get valuables from the family. He first runs into Eustace and knocks him out with a large mallet '(which later revealed to have given Eustace amnesia in the process). He then finds Muriel playing her sitar and identifies her as the patient. Le Quack then tries to get Muriel to tell him where she is keeping her valuables at '''(which even includes the deed to her house)' at by using several methods '(which includes tickling her foot, using a toy train to fling pies into her face, and getting her to eat a piece of stinky cheese). However, Le Quack was thrawted by Courage who called the police on him. However, Le Quack is seen at the end of the episode where he is wearing police clothes and talks directly to the viewers saying that they have not seen the last of him. ''Nowhere TV On the run, Le Quack was forced to take up residence within a cave while he planned his vengeance on Courage. With the Nowhere Lottery imminent, he saw a way to defeat his rival and reclaim his fortune. Disguising himself as a TV repair man, he returned to the farmhouse for the first step of his master plan, being remembered only by Courage, who growled at him at the door. Initially, his services were denied, as the television was not broken, and so Le Quack had to cut the antenna on the roof to make it appear dysfunctional. After that, he took action and started his work on their set. With his "''repairs" complete, he departed as quickly as possible, leaving Courage very suspicious as to his intent. Soon enough, as the farmers enjoyed their enhanced television quality, Le Quack appeared on screen—a hypnotic peppermint background behind him—and gave Eustace orders to dispose of Courage. Next, he forcibly coaxed the Muriel into dressing up as a clown, and the farmer a diver for the next stage; stealing the money. His scheme devised that, acting as a clown, Muriel distract the guard while Eustace sneak in through the sewers. Once he had achieved the prize, they would make their escape back to Le Quack's headquarters. All went according to plan, and they successfully arrived with the bag of cash. However, when Le Quack opened it to observe his winnings, it was emptied except for the pink dog he had grown to resent. Courage fled to the back room, Le Quack pursuing, where the two had a physics-defying battle, turning TVs to certain shows that dish out real versions of the weapons on those shows (example: Courage turns on a show involving a submarine that fires a torpedo at Le Quack, who turns on a show about King Ghidorah that breathes fire at Courage). When a seemingly harmless pie turned out to contain a stick of dynamite, the room was blown up, leaving the con artist defenseless when the police barged in to arrest him yet again. Shortly thereafter, Le Quack set the prison ablaze in his escape, his lust for revenge is unstoppable. ''Le Quack Balloon Muriel and Courage are making "Scottish Dream Cookies". Muriel opts to use four pounds of butter instead of two, saying that she loves her cookies buttery. Suddenly, Eustace enters the room, asking Muriel is she had seen his missing glasses. She says she hasn't, and as Eustace bumps into objects, she suggests that Courage help Eustace find his glasses and be his guide dog. The farmer retorts he doesn't need a guide dog, but takes the dog. anyway. As they search outside, Courage sees a hot air balloon, which lands very close by to him and Eustace. Courage tries to tell the farmer, but he thinks the dog only found his glasses. To add to the dog's distress, Le Quack reveals himself, announcing his return. Courage runs back inside, dragging Eustace with him. The dog tries to warm the woman, but she assumes he was just suggesting to use five pounds of butter in the cookies, which she agrees to. She walks away, and while her back is turned, Le Quack replaces the Scottish cookbook with a Swedish one. When she opens the book back up, she notices an ingredient she hasn't noticed before; 2 ounces of rare Swedish vinegar. When she wonders aloud how she is going to get to Sweden to get the vingier, there is a knock on the door. It's Le Quack, saying he is from Swedish Hot Air, and offers Muriel a ride to Sweden. He leads her to the balloon, much to her joy. Eustace says he isn't going anywhere; with or without his glasses. Muriel asks Courage is he wants to go with her and Le Quack, but the duck points out the basket can only hold two people. The two start to float away. Courage tries to cling to the basket, but Eustace pulls him back down. Le Quack clips a bungee cord around Muriel's leg, saying it was a safety belt. Then, he opens a floor hatch and Muriel starts to plummet down. Courage witnessed Muriel falling and he goes to save her. However, before he could catch her, the bungee cord causes her to fly back into the basket. Le Quack asks her if she enjoyed it. He also adds it is the only way to get the vinegar; she must "drop and pluck" from the air. Then, he makes her do another practice, despite her protests. While she is falling down again, he reveals his true motives; he is not leading Muriel to Sweden for the vinegar. Instead, he is going to use her to rob a giant Swedish piggy bank. When a soaking wet Muriel returns, she says that it is actually fun, if you can get past the terror. The duo go to various locations for little robberies, like New York, Mississippi and France. Unknown to them, Courage is hot in their heels, dragging Eustace along with him. When he feels that Muriel is ready, Le Quack takes her to Sweden for the big robbery. He tells her the vinegar is under the piles of green leaves, and she must take out all the leaves before she can get the vinegar. Muriel goes for it and empties out the bank. She then tells Le Quack that she didn't see any vinegar; rare Swedish or otherwise. Le Quack assures her it is there, so she decides to have another peek. Then, she notes that the leaves looked like "foreign money", and Le Quack replies by pushing her out of the balloon. Courage and Eustace arrive, and the dog uses a pair of binoculars. He sees Muriel, and he also sees Le Quack trying to saw though the bungee cord. An alarm is sounded and the canons aim at Muriel and the balloon. Courage tries to rush to her aid, but Eustace gets caught in a canon. The dog removes his collar and watches as the canons are fired. Eustace is sent flying though the air and he pops the balloon. As it drops, Le Quack fully cuts the cord and Muriel starts falling to the ground. Courage crawls into a canon and is shot into the air. He catches the old woman in mid air and they crash into "Swedish Yummies". The canons continue to fire until the piggy bank is destroyed. Le Quack returns to the safety of the ground via parachute, along with a rain of burned Swedish money. Eustace flies all the way back home and lands headfirst into the toilet (where he finds his glasses) Meanwhile, Muriel and Courage find that Swedish Yummies has various Swedish vinegars. Excited, she announces they were going home to make cookies. Courage ends the episode by putting on a pilot cap and goggles, saying "you gotta fly, baby! Fly!" He gives the viewers a thumbs up sign before the episode closes. ''Ball of Revenge When Muriel knits a blanket for Courage, Eustace is angered that Courage gets all the attention. So the farmer vows to get rid of the dog once and for all. Eustace calls up six of Courage's worst enemies, Katz, the Puddle Queen, the Weremole, Le Quack, Cajun Fox, and The Big Toe to get rid of Courage. Eustace gathers the villains in the basement to devise a plan. Courage and Muriel return from buying some groceries, and Muriel notices the noise in the cellar. When she inquires about it, Eustace tells her he has a men's club and that she should make them sandwiches. Muriel does so and brings them downstairs. The villains hide themselves by holding up newspapers, but their cover is blown when the Puddle Queen helps herself to a sandwich, making Muriel angry about being lied to. She's promptly chained to the wall and ordered to scream in order to attract Courage. Katz provokes Muriel into screaming by messing with her laundry. This arouses Courage and he rushes downstairs where his six enemies challenge him to a game of dodgeball. While Eustace watches in amusement, the villains ready themselves (except for the Weremole, who would rather eat his ball, much to Katz' disgust.) The game begins and the villains begin to pelt Courage with dodgeballs and other projectiles (there's also a halftime show starring the Red and Purple Duck Brothers.) After Courage is sufficiently wounded by the dodgeball match, the villains surround him with an assortment of weapons ready to do him in. Muriel urges Courage on what he can do better than any of them. After thinking for a second he screams at the top of his lungs causing the villains to fall through a chasm that breaks open in the ground. Muriel breaks free and nurtures Courage and then scolds Eustace, bashing him with a rolling pin. Everything returns to normal and Muriel punishes Eustace by making him rest on the blanket on the floor while giving Courage the chair. Courage then turns on the TV and Freaky Fred appears on the screen. He grins and calls out to Courage, razor at the ready. Courage then screams at the top of his lungs again and the roof of the house literally rips off and then slams back down. Category:Animal Villains Category:Con Artists Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Recurring villain Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Hammerer Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Imposters Category:Criminals Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Rogue Villains Category:Ducks Category:Minor Villains Category:Avian Villains Category:Thief Category:Greedy Villains Category:Hypnotists Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Torturer